Beast King GoLion
is a Japanese Super robot anime television series. The animation from ''GoLion was edited and cut to create the Lion version of the U.S. Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, with new names and dialogue as well as several major plot changes. Story GoLion's story starts in the year 1999, when the planet Altea is subdued by Galra Empire, and enslaved. Five space explorers return to find their planet Earth decimated by nuclear war with Planet Galra. Eventually they are captured, taken as slaves, and forced to fight for their lives under the grip of the Emperor Daibazaal in the arena. Emperor Daibazaal has conquered countless other worlds, as well. They land on Altea, where they discover the secret of the mighty sentient robot GoLion, the only weapon powerful enough to defeat the evil Emperor Daibazaal's forces. Unlike its predecessors Voltes V and Combattler V, it is a mystical combining robot, and the robot is not formed in episode one. It was later succeeded by Dairugger XV, which was not a sequel, in contrast to the U.S. version of Voltron. Like most super robot shows, it had a fair share of violence like slave mistreatment, blood spills and murders as the series goes on as well as deaths of enemies and allies. Characters Equivalent Voltron names are shown in parentheses following original GoLion names, where applicable. The GoLion Team *'Akira Kogane' (ːː ː Kogane Akira / Keith Kogane) — A high-tempered young man, who leads the GoLion team in the Black Lion. Like most combining-robot leaders, he wears the stereotypical red colored attire. He thinks of strategies, and is seen reading or fighting with team members when they disagree with him, like most leaders in super-robot shows. *'Isamu Kurogane' (ːː ː Kurogane Isamu / Lance Charles McClain) — Second-in-command of GoLion, who pilots the Red Lion, and wears a blue uniform. He is a tall man, both wiry and wily, about 21-23 years of age. Isamu is always cracking jokes and teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who has the guts to contest any of Akira's commands. He is also a ladies' man. A great pilot, though a bit too daring at times, like most rebels in super robot shows. *'Takashi Shirogane' (銀貴 ː Shirogane Takashi / Sven Holgersson) — Takashi was the original second-in-command. He piloted the Blue Lion, and wore a black uniform in the very beginning of the series. In episode 6, he was badly injured during an attack by Honerva and died from it, and was given a hero's burial. Farla replaced him as the Blue Lion's pilot. He had a younger brother named Sho who, along with Princess Omuvei, joined the heroes in the fight against the Galra Empire. Like his brother, he also perished in battle. *'Hiroshi "Chibi" Suzuishi' (ːː ːː Suzuishi Hiroshi / Darrell "Pidge" Stoker) — Hiroshi is the youngest and smallest of the group; he pilots the Green Lion, and wears a green uniform. He is approximately 12 years old. Hiroshi graduated from the academy at a young age, and his specialty is science, like most super-robot geniuses. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, and uses his size and agility to his advantage. Hiroshi is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains. *'Tsuyoshi Seidō' (青銅強 Seidō Tsuyoshi / "Hunk" Garett) — Tsuyoshi is the strong-man of the group, piloting the Yellow Lion, and wearing a yellow uniform. He is about 22-24 years old. He may look tough and mean, but he has a soft heart; especially when it comes to children. He is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Tsuyoshi's bulk is muscle. *'Princess Farla' (ファーラ姫 Farura Hime / Princess Allura) — Farla, of the Planet Altea, is the ruler of the Kingdom of Altair (as well as the entire planet, for the most part). She takes over for Takashi as the pilot of the Blue Lion, and wears a pink uniform. She is 16. Though a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance, she is a strong-willed woman. She is lustfully pursued by Prince Sincline, due to her somewhat strong resemblance to his dead mother, Emperor Daibazaal's concubine, though it is possible that Sincline also has the same taste in women as his father. Other allies *'Princess Omuvei' (Princess Romelle) — Princess Omuvei is Farla's cousin. She lives on the planet Pollux, where she co-rules with her brother, Prince Bandor. Her father once had an alliance with Emperor Daibazaal, and even her brother was transformed into a Beast Fighter, which caused his death at the hands of Galra for refusing to fight further. She is a dead-ringer for Princess Farla in terms of physical appearance. Though once a slave of Sincline, Takashi's brother Sho came to her rescue, and together they fight for her people against the Galra Empire. *'Raible' (Coran) — Raible is Farla's royal advisor, and is in charge of the Castle Control. He also advises the Golion team, and is very wise, though he can be very overprotective and opinionated at times, like most wise super-robot professor-types. *'Hisu' (Nanny) — Hisu is Farla's over-protective caregiver, who always wants to make all of Farla's decisions for her. Like Raible, Hisu fusses over the Princess, and is bent on keeping her away from all harm. She dies near the finale of GoLion as she protects Raible, a death that never happened in Voltron. *'King Raimon' (King Alfor) — King Raimon is Farla's deceased father and previous ruler of planet Altea. Years ago, King Raimon went forth to battle against Emperor Daibarzal and his Galra forces. He was tragically killed on that day with his wife. His body was placed in a royal tomb, located right underneath the castle. Nowadays, he returns to the world of the living every so often in a ghostly form to give advice to his daughter to help her in her struggles to maintain peace. *'Sho' — Takashi's kid brother who kills Sincline in the end, at the cost of his own life. Members of the Galra Empire The Galra ("Planet Doom" in Voltron) Empire are a race of merciless individuals who even oppress their own people. They capture other planets and enslave them, forcing them to serve its evil ruler Emperor Daibazaal. The Empire's history isn't very clear. However, it's true that Emperor Daibazaal seized Altea by slaying its monarch King Raimon. Prince Sincline conquered other worlds, and beheaded their leaders. They have destroyed Earth in a nuclear war, as well. They invade planets with the aid of Galran Beast Fighters, which are considered the apex of Galran imperialism. These Beast Fighters can sometimes be seen in the arenas fighting to the death in some episodes, as well as people getting killed like in past super robot shows. How they also treat their slaves is way sadistic like starving, brutal whipping and killing on the spot as seen in Golion's predecessors Voltes V and Combattler V. *'Emperor Daibazaal' (ːːː ː Daibazaru Daitaiou / King Zarkon) — The sadistic, tyrannical supreme ruler, and the Emperor of Galra. Unlike in the American version, he has no scruples, and is not controlled by any other power. He is an absolute, and gains the title of Emperor, being the ruler of all planets he's taken under control of his brutal empire. He uses his subjects or even his own son Sincline as his scapegoats whenever he fails. He hates all that is good, and wants to conquer the universe, and has enslaved countless civilizations, claiming it for the glory of himself while saying it's for his people. He loses his temper easily, and even kills one of his allies when his birthday celebration was ruined by GoLion. Later, he sentences his son Sincline to imprisonment as part of the Galran law against repeated failures. Presumably extremely racist, his slaves are usually humans (who are usually displayed as suffering at the hands of the enemy in most super-robot shows), but at one point he raped a blonde human woman (presumably he may have wanted to marry her, but her refusal prompted her murder after giving birth) to produce his son, Sincline. When he failed in his mission after imprisoning his own son for failure, his son turned the tables, and forced him to pilot the last Beast Fighter made in his image — forcibly attached to it, presumably without any escape capsule. Although he was able to defeat GoLion at first with massive energy, however, a miracle occurred — GoLion emitted a sudden energy boost, and its repaired Laser Sword managed to backfire at him and weaken him severely. GoLion destroyed his robot and left him for dead, Daibazaal presumably refusing to escape and chosing to commit suicide, a death long overdue in Voltron. Much more of a coward than his son, Prince Sincline. *'Prince Sincline' (ːːː ːː Shinkurain Kotaishi / Prince Lotor) — Crown prince of Galra, and a half-human. A dangerous and cunning adversary, his only weakness is the fact he fell in love with Princess Farla, who somewhat resembles his blonde mother whom his father, Emperor Daibazaal, killed presumably for refusing marriage. He plots to overthrow his own father and marry Princess Farla due to their similar preferences of women (with strong underlying Oedipalian connections). He is a sly, scheming villain, who has little sense of honor. His conquests are legendary, but his failure in Altea makes his attachment to Farla supremely ironic and later switches his affections to Farla's cousin Omuvei. Because of this, he was sentenced to imprisonment by his own father towards the end of the series. However, he managed to avenge himself on his father after his loyalists released him, forcing his father to pilot the last Beast Fighter, which was created in Daibazaal's own image. Later, after Emperor Daibazaal's obvious death (which never happened in the American version), he tries to kill GoLion during its invasion of the Galra castle. When his officers demand surrender, he doesn't give in and slays them all, preferring to fight to the last drop of blood instead, as he believes mercy is for the weak. He also kills Honerva when she decides to assist GoLion by getting rid of the bombs he placed to destroy the super robot. In one last confrontation, after being defeated by Akira in a duel, he decides to use Sho as a hostage. While attempting to destroy Golion to avenge himself of his previous defeats and rule the Universe, an enraged Sho stabs him and they fall to their deaths, killing him as they hit hard ground in contrast to the U.S. version, another death long overdue. *'Honerva' (Hagar) — A scientist/witch who uses certain magic spells like hypnotism and disguises. She also creates the legendary Beast Fighters, which are the apex of Galran technology (which became a common fodder for super-robot TV in the past), and sends them against GoLion. She used to be gorgeous, but turned twisted and evil. When Emperor Daibazaal piloted the last Beast Fighter, she wanted to grant the Emperor victory. She also dies in the end of the series after the destruction of Galra, being brutally killed at the tip of Prince Sincline's sword. During which, she is burned alive and is revealed to be bald after daring to taunt Sincline over his treachery against the Emperor, and refusing to assist him in the final battle against GoLion, deciding to assist the robot instead. *'Zadak' (Yurak) — Military Commander of Planet Galra. He heads the invasion team as the Emperor's best general. However, his constant failures against GoLion for so long caused him to be condemned like most super robot commanders; i.e., sentenced to death by the Emperor. Banished, however, Prince Sincline gave him a chance to become a gigantic Beast Fighter and fight GoLion to redeem himself. When this happens, he is killed by GoLion in their final battle, allowing Sincline to step in as commander of the Galran military against Planet Altea. *'Galran Soldiers' — Typical scuds in super robot shows that perform sadistic operations like starving, whipping, and killing slaves. In the American version of the series, some were organic soldiers, and others were robots. *'Red Baron' — He was trying to get the position of governor-general of Galra. However, he was unfortunately killed in battle against Golion while piloting a seemingly undefeatable beast fighter, where he presumably committed suicide. *'Galran Beast Fighters/Beastmen' (Robeasts) — Beast Fighters sent by Honerva against GoLion. They are usually robots. They are made to fight in the arena, and are the apex of Galra's technology, the weapons used by Daibazaal in conquering one world after another, which is typical in super robot shows. GoLion specifications Initially, none of them are mecha. Instead, they are supernatural, sentient machines that form into the mighty GoLion. They were split up by an angel in no way related to Honerva, so that GoLion might be taught humility until the right time comes. Later, GoLion gains a soul in the five pilots who want to protect the universe from Emperor Daibazaal's evil. GoLion is the first combining mech as a sentient being. *Black Lion — Forms the body and head of GoLion. Powered by air. Piloted by Akira. *Green Lion — Forms the left arm of GoLion. Powered by life. Piloted by Hiroshi. *Red Lion — Forms the right arm of GoLion. Powered by fire. Piloted by Isamu. *Yellow Lion — Forms the left leg of GoLion. Powered by earth. Piloted by Seido. *Blue Lion — Forms the right leg of GoLion. Powered by water. Piloted by Farla later after the death of Takashi, completing the team of five. Weapons Each Lion has a Lion Blade, Missiles and Laser Beams. *Celestia Sword/Tenkuken — Default finishing move of most combining robots against the enemy Beast Fighters. *Wing Boomerang — Boomerang attack from the wings of GoLion. *Spinning Blades — Similar to the Electromagnetic Yoyo of Combattler V in purpose. *Hurricane Attack — Wind attack similar to Daimos Blizzard, but not as strong. *Lion Torches — Torch attack similar to that of Combattler V's Ground Fire. *Electromagnetic Beam — Laser beams fired from the eyes. *Electromagnetic Cross — Cross-shaped boomerang fired from the chest. *Gatling Missiles — Self-explanatory weapons. Fired from the legs of Golion, instead of the arms during past "combining robot" shows. *Electromagnetic Lance — Weapon used as a spear at times. *Melee Missile — Fired from the feet of GoLion. Changes for Voltron In addition to the name changes mentioned above, footage was heavily edited and re-assembled by World Events Productions in the U.S. to create Voltron. Dialogue was completely rewritten, character deaths were omitted, graphic violence was drastically reduced, and plot events were changed. In addition, Toei created animation specifically for a plot arc for the U.S. series that was never broadcast in the original GoLion. Episodes 01- Escape from the Slave Castle 02- The Extinct Star of Illusion 03- An Apparition and Five Keys 04- Resurrection of the Legendary Giant 05- Fortress of the New Battle 06- The Death of Brave Shirogane 07- Fight of the Beautiful Princess 08- Stolen Blue Lion 09- Girl of the Evil Country 10- The Secret of the White Lion 11- The Red Rain of Hell 12- The Evil Deeds of the Great Emperor 13- Honerva the Beauty Appears 14- The Crown Prince of Garla 15- Get Over the Spectre of Shirogane 16- The Love Bridge of Legend 17- Challenge of Space 18- The Sound of Steps in the Forest of Fear 19- The Ghost Castle of Mystery 20- Goodbye Earth 21- Sister Star of Altea 22- The Space Rose of Illusion 23- Friday the Thirteenth 24- Search for the Small Shadows! 25- Destroy the Huge Gun! 26- Defeat the Invisible Enemy 27- The Lullaby of the Giant Beast 28- Birthday of the Demon 29- The Sky of Fire Approaches 30- The Black Love of the Crown Prince 31- The Mecha Beast Fighter of Fear 32- Behold the One Hundred Ton Punch 33- Terror of the Space Frog 34- Underground Secret Operation 35- Defend the Soccer Stadium 36- Death Match of Light and Shadow 37- Speed Mania of Space 38- Go Lion Hunting 39- The Trap of the Super Armored Strength Star 40- Altea Devoid of Tomorrow 41- The Younger Brother of Brave Shirogane 42- The Sand Planet Calls out Death 43- Young Death Defying Squad of Anger 44- Vow of Planet Jalu 45- Great Army of Darkness 46- Aburada's Great Victory of Love 47- Target Mannaker 48- Rebellion of the Mecha Fortress 49- The Challenge of Mister Mecha X 50- Great Charge To Galra 51- GoLion, Fighting Hard 52- Burn Galra Castle Others *Recently, it was revealed in a recent issue of the Japanese video game magazine Famitsu that GoLion would be one of the new series used in Banpresto's famous Super Robot Taisen series; namely Super Robot Taisen W for the Nintendo DS. It is suggested that Banpresto included it so that it would have a better chance of coming to the U.S., due to the success of its American counterpart, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, and most of the series included in the game already been licensed. *The first country outside Japan in which GoLion aired on television was actually not the United States, but Italy, where the series was released in 1982 under its original name of Golion and with most of the character names unchanged from the original Japanese. A few years later, however, the American Lion Force Voltron version was adapted into Italian, and the original Italian-dubbed version of GoLion vanished from Italian TV. *The Japanese theme songs to GoLion were performed by legendary Tokusatsu and anime theme singer Ichiro Mizuki. *Many of the plots are similar to previous super robot shows like Voltes V and Combattler V. The Tenkuken is borrowed from Voltes V and so are a number of weapons. Also, the scenes like excessive whipping and killing of slaves and feeding them "garbage" is similar as well. Even Emperor Daibarzar is strongly referential to Voltes V's Emperor Zanbazir. External links * World Events Productions homepage * The Official Voltron Force Homepage * Hyakuu Ju Oh Goraion - SGB's Golion site, shows difference between Voltron and the original Golion ; Series * * * [http://www.tv.com/search.php?type=11&stype=all&qs=voltron&x=29&y=2 Voltron at TV.com] * Anime Secrets Review of Voltron Fleet of Doom ; Fansites * Purrsia's Voltron Central - Voltron fansite with images, information, episode guides and fan listings for both classic Lion and Vehicle Voltron. * Galaxy - A Voltron fansite with bios, downloads, and more. * Rhapsody in Blue Voltron/Prince Lotor fansite * Cossack the Terrible - Humorous and fun fan page done from Cossack's point of view * Voltron Action Figure Archive - Voltron action figure guide and message boards. Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime Category:Science fiction television series Category:Space opera Category:Animated television series Category:Super Robots Category:Featured in the Super Robot Wars Series Category:Japanese television series it:Voltron ja:百獣王ゴライオン